FRIENDS
by foreverknights28
Summary: Friends are the most crucial part of our life. They are the Angels but beware of them becoz once in a while even the angels take no time in turning into devil, a pure devil!


Read at your own risk..

My first try on Vivek and Tarika's friendship.

* * *

Vivek woke up to a horrible & massive headache and to the worst he was surrounded with a messed up room.

_"Is this really my room?"_ Vivek thought as he tried getting up from his bed but was immediately pushed back when he felt a sharp pain tingling in his head.

_"What the heck happened?"_ was the immediate question. Vivek tried remembering what exactly happened last night but he couldn't remember anything which could clear out certain things which were popping in his mind rite from he gained consciousness.

Though there was a little vivid memory of receiving a call from Tarika asking him to get ready, when he tried asking her about it, she dismissed his next set of questions or divulge any information about it. Vivek felt a little apprehensive about it but still considering it he got ready for that evening and that was the time when Vivek should have realized that it was his biggest mistake!

Only this much of the information, that's it he could remember the call from Tarika and after that a blank memory with a massive headache followed by it.

Vivek felt terrible so he decided to gulp down few disprin which could minimize the pain, he tried getting up from his bed, figuring his way from the messed up room. He stumbled towards the door, as he was passing by the mirror he got the sudden urge to look at it and when he looked at it, GOD he was shocked like hell. He was stunned to see an enormous bruise on his forehead—a huge, ungodly purple blotch right between his eyes and some bruise marks at his cheeks and his nose as well which was covered with bandages rite now.

_"what the hell did I do?"_ he wondered as he headed out into the hallway and towards the stairs. On the way down, he noticed a hole in the wall—and not a small hole, either. And finally, when he got downstairs, he glanced into the living room and saw that the coffee table was in little tiny pieces, scattered across the floor.

Now he was alarmed. But his headache needed to be tended to before he could do much more in the way of thinking. So he continued on his way to the kitchen in search of medicine, coffee and an ice pack.

On his way towards the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of her seating on his couch, digging into a bowl of popcorn and staring straight ahead at the television. He occupied the seat next to her which seemed to alarm her as she turned towards him and smiled. Her smile was so genuine and normal, as if nothing happened. Noticing that she is not answering or questioning anything about it he decided to speak.

_"What the hell did I do last night?"_

_"…you don't remember?"_ Tarika asked in surprised tone.

_"No." _vivek answered as matter of fact.

Tarika smirked and flashed her shark like grin as she asked him the next question,

_"…do you really want to know?"_

Vivek was now really scared as he watched her change of expressions but still gathering some courage he answered, _"Yeah.."_

_"Okay…_(Tarika continued while smirking) _well, you remember rite I called you yesterday asking you to get ready for something."_

Vivek nodded as he remembered something like that.

_"That's good. Okay so after that call, I picked you up from your home and we left for a club &..after that things started get interesting.."_ Tarika grinned as she remembered the scenario.

She continued further, _" Actually we entered the club, Since it was supposed to be your bachelor's party from my side, I ordered some drinks_ (at this Vivek's eyes doubled normal its size when she mentioned "Drinks")

_"DRINKS?" seriously Tarika.!_ (he exclaimed) _have you completely lost it?"_

_"Vivek, don't be so over-dramatic. I ordered you drinks not drugs, stop over-reacting and it's not like that you have not drunk before..& btw it was your Bachelor party so drink was mandatory, what do you expect, orange juice?"_

_"Tarika, I admit I have drunk sometimes but not in public. What if someone like Abhijeet sir or daya sir have noticed us, he would have.." _Before vivek could speak, Tarika interrupted.

_ "As if I care_ (Tarika replied in a cool tone)_and it was your bachelor party Vivek, I want to make it memorable. Something which would you never forget.."_

_"and you failed miserably in it, coz I don't even remember anything about it except the phone call by you.."_

_" I wished you could remember what you did last nite..God how could you forget Vivek? Let me tell you .."_

But she was interrupted by vivek.

_"are you going to tell me or not.."_

_"ohkay.., so where was I..?"_

_"the drinks.."_

_"yup..I ordered drinks for us but then since the club was occupied and was with full of people, the waiter kinda misplaced our orders and ended up serving you a wrong drink.."_ she said hesitatingly.

Vivek shot her a glare as she continued further.

_"then after drinking it, god know what happened to you, you turn completely out of control and I realized that situation is getting worse so I decided to end our party and drive you back home. But.."_

_"But.."_

"_But before I could do that you escaped from my clutches, started running on the road singing and dancing..And when I called you and asked you to stop your whole thing, you raised your index finger towards me and shouted, _ _"Anderson don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street!"_

Vivek covered his face with his hands as he realized how how stupid he acted.

_"and there goes my reputation as CID officer.."_

_"Actually, Vivek there is more to come.."_

_"Now what?"_ Vivek asked in feared tone.

_"Ahm..then you hired a taxi and ended up on CST station started running like mad searching for something. And I followed you asking you what you were searching, and before you could answer me, you said you found it! and before I could react, you started heading towards wall and tried running through it..of course you were unsuccessful in it and end up crashing on the wall and getting your nose broken and with the bruises on the head.."_ she said pointing at his injuries

"_but, why would I do such thing?"_ vivek asked in complete disbelief manner.

_" May be I know the answer._ (Tarika smiled broadly at him)_ Actually, You were heading towards platform 9 ¾ ._ "

Vivek started blankly at her, as she continued,

_"and when you can't pass through it, you started crying literally telling me that You can't attend Hogwarts this year and then suddenly you stopped crying and turned furious, banging your fists to each other you said "Dobby, I'm going to kill you..."_

Vivek by now was totally petrified by hearing all these stuffs, God how can he act such like this he questioned himself.

_" And then.."_ Tarika continued..

_"Don't tell me I killed someone assuming the person as dobby.."_

_"no..You didn't kill anyone but you would have killed someone if I would have not stopped you."_

Vivek smacked his head, the same spot where he was injured completely forgetting about it.

_"ouch..."_ was the immediate action.

_" Actually, after witnessing your whole act, one man came ahead to help us and let me tell you he was the one whom you tried killing, okay so the man he was a quiet tall and slender man dressed in black suit ..and who happened to be bald and..with his nose somewhat flattened and after staring at him for exact 5 seconds you shrieked in horror.._

_"OH GOD..the LORD VOLDEMORT HAS RETURNED!"_

Vivek held his head downwards in shame while Tarika continued to laugh while remembering the whole incident.

_"Is there anything more left...?"_ Vivek asked still bending his head down in shame.

"unfortunately yes.."

Without looking at Tarika, Vivek signaled tarika to continued,

_"After that I knew that I have to drag you to the house whatever be the circumstances, so for helping aid I called Tasha.."_

Hearing Tasha's name, vivek jerked his head and stared at tarika with horrified look..

_"TASHA!...You called Tasha..of all these people why you have to call her?"_ Vivek literally cried.

_"Trust me Vivek, you would thank me for calling her.."_

_"like I would.."_

_"okay, so after calling her, we tried getting you in the car, But you were not willing to cooperate. You tried to escape, don't know where you were going, Tasha who was already furious smacked your head in anger which made you unconscious for the time being.."_

_"that explains the pain stinging at the back of the head but then why my whole house is messed up."_

_" Actually, you regained consciousness as soon as we reach home and then you started again running, you ran into the living room and tripped and landed on the coffee table. Guess you hit it just right, 'cause the thing went smash."_

_ "okay, What about the hole in the wall?"_

_ "We were trying to get you up the stairs, and you sorta started flailing, and your foot went through the wall,"_ Tarika explained, pausing to down another mouthful of popcorn .

_ "…the bruise?"_

_ "That's a badge from when you tried to battle the bedroom door," Tarika said. "I think the door won."_

_ "Oh God…"_

_ "Yeah. Tasha was pretty pissed,"_ Tarika went on.

_"I mean, she was furious—muttered something about how "she even agreed to marry you,," But anyway, she got you into the room and tried to get you at least on your bed. She almost got you to lay down, and then you started flailing again, and she wound up getting knocked right on top of you." She took a bite. "On the bed."_

_"…and then?"_ vivek had gone absolutely green—both from the hangover and the story.

Tarika took another bite. _"You started yelling, 'No way, lady! I'm getting married and her name is Tasha!'"_

Vivek _"What?"_

_"Yup,"_ Tarika answered while getting up from the couch.

_"Tasha, was glad to hear that you are committed and faithful to her"  
_

Vivek heaved a sigh of relief

_"I guess that was the only best and the cleverest thing I did"_

_"yup.." _Tarika nodded.

"but Tarika, how come you were normal, you mentioend that even you ordered drinks for yourself, then why you were so normal..'

"actually I never drank my drinks. when I was about to, i got a call from salunkhe sir and left the table and when I was back you had already done with my drinks also. so I was saved.."

"gosh, that was a crazy nite.."

"to be precise, the craziest bachelor party I have ever seen.."

* * *

After few minutes later , Vivek rested in his couch in a satisfactorily, after knowing all the things from previous day he was quiet relaxed. he was enjyong the coffee and ice-pack treatment provided by Tarika.

_"finally, the mystery was solved, thanks to you.."_ Vivek replied smilingly as he watched tarika packing her stuffs and leaving for her home.

After packing all her stuffs Tarika was about to move out from the door, when something struck her mind so she turned once again back to vivek,

_"btw Vivek, did I mentioned by any chance that I recorded all your act and I'm planning to show this on your wedding reception.."_

& before Vivek could answer it, tarika was out from the house but she was quiet sure that she heard something like, "_"I'm gonna kill you.."_

* * *

AN

The credits for this idea goes to ORI Di :) Hope you like it Di.

After she mentioned in one of the reviews that she has imagined "Vivek and Tarika to be bad-ass friends" So thanks to her for indirectly providing me the idea.

Also the idea is combined result of Hangover movie, posts from the FB page Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

Hope you enjoyed it, if not you can mention in the review section :)

Criticisms warmly welcomed :)

If any mistakes then sincere apologies.


End file.
